


"I give up"

by YAH_YEETboi



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging (RPF), mcyt
Genre: Crying, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, No Happy Ending Fest, Other, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAH_YEETboi/pseuds/YAH_YEETboi
Summary: George, his crush, going off with another girl again, another person that wasn't dream, he always ran to Sapnap when he felt like this, only Sapnap knew about his crush on George and he could tell Sapnap was getting tired of this scenario over and over.“i give up..”
Relationships: You don't get to know.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	"I give up"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written

2nd, 3rd? Maybe even the fourth time Dream has found himself in deja vu and in the same situation.

George, his crush, going off with another girl again, another person that wasn't dream, he always ran to Sapnap when he felt like this, only Sapnap knew about his crush on George and he could tell Sapnap was getting tired of this scenario over and over.

“i give up..”

Dream whispered with his head resting on the table he and Sapnap sat in front of.

“No dream, don't say that, there's still hope, you still have a chance. It's not like he and Minx are getting married!”

Sapnap exclaimed, becoming concerned for the blonde haired male, he's never said anything like that, especially with an ego and pride as big as his.

“Sapnap there's no point. I don't have a chance. He's going to get another girl over and over until I'm heartless. I don't want a situation where my crush doesn't even consider my feelings, I don't want to do this anymore!”

Dream cried as he felt tears streaming down his face, he knew he was being dramatic but he couldn't help it, who wanted a life where you're repeatedly heartbroken.

“Dream..”

“Forget it. He's never going to realize or even share the same feelings I have for him. I'm helpless..”

And with that dream left the room, sobbing and heartbroken. Hopeless and helpless. Jealous and pessimistic. 

Broken.


End file.
